


the prince consort

by frausorge



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Rabadash was eager to bring Queen Susan home.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Rabadash
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the prince consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



> A treat for Nabielka - what an intriguing prompt!

"Our nuptials must be celebrated at Cair Paravel," Queen Susan said, smiling. It seemed a small enough request to grant. 

Rabadash slaked his thirst in her loins on their wedding night and slept soundly after.

He was eager to bring her home, but first there was a tourney—he triumphed handily—and a lengthy tour of introduction. The talking creatures tested his composure, but their obeisance was gratifying.

"O my queen, and the light of my eyes," Rabadash said, "when shall we return to Tashbaan?"

Queen Susan looked thoughtful. "Not next month—that's the dwarves' council. Perhaps the month after."

King Edmund caught Rabadash watching the first snowfall and clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it soon."

 _Summon me home,_ Rabadash wrote, _that we may depart without offending the barbarians._

_No need for haste, _his father replied. Rabadash was baffled till news came of the Tisroc being attended everywhere by his second-eldest son.__

__Queen Susan walked all through the corridors on Rabadash’s arm, her hand resting lightly on his sleeve. At the entrance to the great hall she let go and moved toward the dais to take her place on the only empty throne of the four._ _


End file.
